


Disappointment

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Undeniable [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 1





	Disappointment

Comb, all his clothes, his toiletries, his alchemy books…it appeared as if he packed everything. Roy closed the suitcase, opened the door and peeked outside in the dark hallway. Noticing that the coast was clear, he quietly shuffled out of his room and tiptoed down the stairs. He couldn't see a thing in the darkness of the house and nearly tripped in his hustled pace down the stairs. Luckily, he caught himself before he fell and woke up the rest of the inhabitants. Once he reached ground level, he quietly walked to the front door, but just as he was unlocking it, he heard a noise behind him.

"And just where do you think you're going to at this hour?" Roy snapped his head around to meet the chestnut eyes and blond hair that accompanied the voice.

"Riza." He managed to choke out. Riza glared at him coldly.

"You're leaving? Do you mind telling me where?" she asked coolly. Roy hung his head down. She was the last person that he had wanted to tell about this.

"You're going to hate me for this." He muttered, his voice laced with guilt. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Try me." She challenged. He met her amber eyes, and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to Central to become a State Alchemist." He stated. He cringed as he watched her eyes widen in horror.

"You're joining the military?" she gasped. He nodded reluctantly. Her eyes darkened. "You know I don't approve of the military! They're corrupt and cold-blooded!" she said scathingly.

"I know." He said calmly. He expected anger from the blond.

"But you're still willing to join them?" she croaked. He looked down at his feet instead of his friend, fury and betrayal evident on her pretty face. She scoffed in disbelief, his silence answer enough.

"Does my father know of your decision?" she asked darkly, voice shaking. Roy shook his head.

"He doesn't." Riza clenched her jaw.

"So you've been lying to us all along for your own selfish ambitions?" her voice shook.

"It was necessary." He stated. She snapped her head and met his eyes, watery chestnut meeting pain-filled onyx.

"Necessary for what? Do tell." She asked, her voice ominously low.

"To change this country. The only way to do it is to do it from the inside." Roy said, staring at her desperately. Surely she'd understand. She had to! He saw the blond girl flinch away from his gaze and look just below his eyes.

"You think you can change it by yourself? You're an arrogant fool. You haven't grown up at all, have you? You're the same stranger who walked in my house 3 years ago." She mumbled resentfully.

"Riza, do you hate me now?" he asked sadly.

"I want to." Roy raised his eyebrows in shock. "I want to hate you, but I don't think I can. I could never hate you no matter how much you deserve it."

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that?" he grabbed her chin trying to get her to meet his gaze.

"No." she stubbornly pushed his hands away from her face.

"Why not?"

"I can't look into the eyes of a killer." She said with disappointment. Roy visibly flinched.

"Then can you atleast give me a hug goodbye?" he asked hopefully. She stayed rooted to her spot and made no moves to get closer. Instead, she slowly stretched out her hand in front of her.

"Goodbye, Mr. Mustang." She said steadily. Roy grabbed her wrist and pulled her body close to him, holding onto her tightly. She made no protests, instead burying her head in his shoulder. This at least, was what Roy wanted. What he wished he was brave enough to do. Unfortunately, he was a coward and instead of bringing her to him like he wanted, he just extended his hand and met hers in a formal handshake.

He silently left the house, her brown gaze boring into his back, feeling a mix of regret, sadness, guilt, and determination going on in his head. He just hoped that one day, if he ever saw her again, she would forgive him, and that the next time they met, she would be looking at him with eyes of joy instead of disappointment. He hoped that next time he would have the strength to tell her how he felt, and not just tell her either, show her as well. But, he knew that would probably never happen. He would probably never see her again, and eventually, she would move on with someone who actually deserved her. He would never move on though. Even a year later, when he flirted with the other academy girls, it was always her face that popped into his mind, her eyes of disappointment boring into his skull, and forever leaving a mark on his heart.


End file.
